The chief objective of these studies is the development of therapeutic methods to prolong life for patients with disseminated malignant disease. Patients with leukemia, lymphoma, myeloma, childhood solid tumors and adult solid tumors will be studied with controlled, carefully designed protocols of Cancer and Leukemia Group B.